Lovely Day 1307
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Hanya kisah mengenai Cho family menikmati kebersamaan mereka dihari yang spesial. Kyumin bernostalgia. Dan para baby menyiapkan Hadiah. This is a lovely day! / Happy KYUMIN Day /


_**Title :**__** Lovely Day 1307**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : ****Family and ****Romance **

**Rating : ****T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Sandeul**

**Lee Taemin **

**Jo Youngmin**

**Jo Kwangmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Hanya kisah mengenai Cho family menikmati kebersamaan mereka dihari yang spesial. Kyumin bernostalgia. Dan para baby menyiapkan Hadiah. This is a lovely day!**

**Let's go to read, guys!**

**^_^ 1307 ^_^**

Bocah yang masih berumur 4 tahun itu memandang lurus menuju kalender berbentuk kelinci yang berada dimeja belajar kecilnya. Diusianya yang ke 4 bocah yang bernama Cho Sandeul itu sangat memahami tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna biru itu. 13 Juli.

" Daddy ma Mommy becok ulang tahun~" gumamnya pelan.

" Kacih meleka kado apa yah?" bocah namja itu menggigiti telunjuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan untuk ulang tahun Daddy dan Mommynya yang sangat disayangi. Dengan imutnya dia berjalan bolak-balik. Pemandangan itu tak luput diperhatikan oleh namja yang lebih besar darinya yang rupanya sedari tadi mengintip tindak-tanduk adiknya. Rambut jamurnya menyembul di balik pintu kamar adiknya.

" Sandeullie? Waeyo?" Bocah yang kini berumur 7 tahun itu menyelonong masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama adiknya. Sandeul tak lantas menjawab. Jari mungilnya menunjuk kalender yang berada di mejanya.

" Taeminnie Hyung~ becok daddy ma Mommy ulang tahun" Ujar Sandeul. Taemin meraih kalender kelinci di meja adiknya. Mengamati baik-baik angka yang dilingkari oleh tinta spidol berwarna biru itu.

" Aigo... Tetem Hyung lupa besok ulang tahun Mommy dan daddy~" dahi mulus itu mendapat tepukan pelan dari si empunya. Taemin menepuk dahinya. Dia merasa bersalah melupakan hari penting untuk Orang tuanya itu.

" Hyungie~ Cannie bingung mau kacih meleka hadiah apa?"

" Hyung juga Cannie~ ah karena Hyung mulai masuk Elementary School Hyung sampai lupa ulang tahun daddy dan Mommy. Hyung bukan anak yang baik" mata hitam itu berembun. Sandeul memeluk tubuh kakak yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

" Hyung tenang caja~ Cannie juga anak nakal kok. Cannie balu ingat juga kok tadi. Kita anak nakal huweeee T^T" Sandeul yang tadinya menenangkan diri Hyungnya malah menangis keras. Dasar anak – anak yang sok kuat.

" Hey kenapa Sandeullie nangis. Lihat hyung saja gak nangis" Taemin lekas mengapus kasar air mata yang sempat meleleh dipipinya. Dia tak ingin adiknya semakin menangis melihat airmatanya.

" Jadi apa yang halus kita lakukan Tetem Hyung? Cannie pengen ngacih Daddy ma Mommy kado. Tetem Hyung ada ide?" Taemin mengangguk pelan. Dia benar-benar tak ada ide untuk memberi kado apa untuk Daddy dan Mommynya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Taeminnie baby... Sandeul baby.. Cha Turun.. sarapan telah siap" alunan merdu itu telah memanggil mereka. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara selembut itu kalau bukan suara Mommynya. Dengan secepat kilat Dua bocah imut dan manis itu melangkah keluar menuju asal suara.

" Kita bicalakan nanti caja Hyung" Kata Sandeul sebelum mereka menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

Harum masakan itu menguar begitu saja. Senandung merdu yang keluar dari bibir namja yang terus berkutat dengan masakannya itu membuat seorang namja dewasa lainnya tersenyum penuh arti. Dihampirinya namja yang asyik memasak itu. Dengan lembut dilingkarkannya lengannya merengkuh namja berapron pink itu tanpa mempedulikan masakan yang sedang dikerjakan oleh 'istrinya'.

" Kyu~ jangan ganggu" Sungmin nama sang Istri melayangkan Protesnya. Sementara sang suaminya hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Kyuhyun sang Suami bukannya menjauh malah menaruh wajahnya keceruk leher istrinya. Mengesap harum tubuh sang istri.

" Kau harum sekali sayang" ujarnya. Sungmin hanya menghela napas pelan. Sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

" Selamat ulang tahun sayang~" Sungmin nmenepuk pelan wajah suaminya yang terpejam.

" Kau mengingatnya?"

Chuu

Kecupan itu tak pelak mengenai bibir kedua insan yang meski telah berstatus pasangan suami istri tetap membara dan penuh dengan cinta.

" Tentu saja. Ini adalah Tanggal dimana hari itu Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan belahan jiwaku untuk Hidup bersamaku. menjadi jodohku dan Daddy untuk anak-anakku" perkataan Sungmin membuat relung hatinya menghangat.

" Selamat Ulang Tahun juga sayang. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan ku berlipat ganda kebahagian. Cintamu padamu itu lebih dari apapun didunia. Taemin dan adik-adiknya adalah Buah dari Cinta kita itu sayang. Dan kini mereka telah tumbuh semakin tumbuh bersama dengan perasaan cinta kita berdua." Sungmin menepuk pelan pipi sang suami. Senyum hari ini tak bisa disembunyikannya lagi. Hari ini di hari yang spesial ini dia merasa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lengannya terjulur mematikan kompor.

" Kau melupakan masakanmu sayang." Sungmin mencubit kecil lengan suaminya itu.

" Ini semua karenamu. Sekarang menyingkir dariku Tuan Cho. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku yang terakhir. Lebih baik kau membangunkan Twins baby. Mereka juga harus sarapan pagi ini." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Mencuri kecupan singkat dipipi Sungmin. Setelahnya di sambarnya bibir pink milik istrinya. Diberikannya lumatan-lumatan yang sedikit meninggkatkan gairah itu.

"hmmmp...hmpp" Sungmin hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas. Suaminya selalu saja membuatnya melayang walau hanya dengan lumatan dibibirnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lumayan lama bagi sungmin dan singkat untuk Kyuhyun, tautan dibibir keduanya terlepas. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah istrinya yang merona dan seakan dengan rakusnya menghirup oksigen untuk mengatur pernapasannya.

" Itu Morning Kiss ku sayang" ujarnya sambil berlalu. Sungmin masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman tapi setiap Kyuhyun menciumnya perutnya seakan ditumbuhi oleh beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang terbang dan menggelitik. Degupan didadanya yang menghantar kekuatan cinta yang lebih maha dahsyat tiap detiknya. Di raihnya kedua pipinya yang memanas. Dia sungguh tak pernah menyesali menyerahkan seluruh Cinta yang dimlikinya untuk namja yang kini berstatuskan Suaminya itu.

" Aku semakin mencintaimu saja Cho Kyuhyun. Ahh kenapa aku melongo disini seharusnya aku menyelesaikan masakanku" dengan cekatan Sungmin mempersiapkan kebutuhan sarapan untuk keluarga tercintanya. Seteah dirasa sudah beres dia lalu memanggil anak pertama dan keduanya untuk segera berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Taeminnie baby... Sandeul baby.. Cha Turun.. sarapan telah siap"

Tak berapa lama kedua anaknya telah rapi duduk dimeja makan. Dengan sayang diusapnya kedua kepala anaknya.

" Good morning Baby~" sapanya

" Good morning/molning Mommy" balas keduanya kompak. Sungmin sangat bersyukur akan karunia yang diberikan tuhan untuknya. Siapa yang mengira dia akan memiliki organ dalam seperti yang hanya dimiliki wanita pada umumnya. Kelahiran Cho Taemin benar-benar suatu keajaiban untuknya. Dia teringat bagaimana saat dulu hubungannya ditolak mentah-mentah baik dari mertua dan kedua orang tuanya. Jelas orang tuanya menolak karena dia yang seharusnya memiliki seorang istri malah akan disunting menjadi Istri dari namja tampan keluarga Cho itu. Mertuanya juga sempat menolak. Setelah diselidik para tetua itu menolak karena mereka telah sangat lama merindukan seorang bayi yang akan menyandang status cucu merekea. Meski Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak berharap jauh akan hal itu tapi mereka merasa sangat bersyukur disaat Tuhan membuka jalan bagi mereka membentuk keluarga yang bahagia dengan bayi yang sedang dikandung oleh Sungmin. Restu itupun mengalir semenjak tangisan bayi yang Bernama Cho Taemin mewarnai biduk rumah tangga mereka. Semakin bahagia dengan kelahiran Penerus Cho dan Lee berikutnya yaitu Cho Sandeul dan juga si kembar yang baru setahun lalu dilahirkan Sungmin, Cho Youngmin dan Cho Kwangmin.

" Sayang~ kau melamun?" teguran pelan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menggendong bayi kembar mereka. Dengan pelan diambilnya si bungsu Kwangmin dari gendongan sang ayah lalu diletakkan dipangkuannya. Acara sarapan itu berlangsung hangat dan hikmat. Sungmin bergantian menyuapi baby kembarnya itu. Taemin dan Sandeul sesekali berebutan daging yang akan segera di interupsi Kyuhyun dengan membagi rata menjaga potongan sama besar. Kyuhyun benar-benar tipikal ayah idaman untuk anak-anaknya. Dia tak akan berteriak kesal memarahi anaknya namun dengan lembut memberikan petuah-petuah yang akan diserap oleh anaknya. Dia tak ingin melukai sekecil apapun hati anaknya.

.

.

.

" Tetem Hyung cudah tau mau kacih meleka kado apa?" si manis Sandeul kini duduk diranjang milik Hyungnya. Ranjang bernuansa beruang itu terlihat sangat manis dan cocok untuk anak seusia Taemin. Sedangkan disebelah ranjang beruang itu terdapatsatu ranjang kecil milik Sandeul dengan motif kelinci lucu. Kyuhyun sering kali mengeluhkan mengapa Taemin dan Sandeul begitu mengikuti gen ibunya. Gen manis dan Imut itu melekat ditubuh anaknya itu. Awalnya dia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya namun lama kelamaan rasa iri itu muncul juga. Kerap disetiap malam disela-sela percintaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan merengek menginginkan anak yang sangat mirip dengannya. Membuat Sungmin hanya akan memasrahkan diri dilahap oleh serigala dengan nafsu tinggi itu. Dan Syukurlah membuahkan hasil. Meski lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak terima bahwa kedua putra kembarnya tak menurunkan gennya seutuhnya namun setidaknya ada kwangmin yang terlihat seperti duplikat ayahnya itu.

"Ah~~ Hyungie pusing cannie.. Kitakan masih kecil. Mau beli barang pasti harganya mahal. Belum lagi tabungan Hyung habis dibeliin susu pisang disekolah. Aishh Hyung bingung. Apa Cannie punya tabungan?" Tanya Taemin. Dia berharap adiknya itu memiliki cukup tabungan untuk membeli hadiah.

"Mommy kan belum pelnah kacih Cannie uang cendili. Kalau Canni mau beli eklim balu deh minta di mommy. Ah~ Hyung kita minta uang di mommy caja yuk!" Mata Sandeul berbinar cerah menyerukan ide yang dirasanya briliant itu. Badannya bergoyang-goyang seolah menciptakan euforia sendiri namun itu tak lama karena ucapan Taemin mengendorkan semangat juang 45 sang adik.

" Tentu saja tak boleh Cannie. Kitakan mau kasih hadiah jadi harus menggunakan uang sendiri. Kitakan mau buat surprise" Jelas Taemin sembari memeluk Tuan bear boneka beruang cokelat yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Culplais? Apa tuh hyung culplais? Cepelti nama kue yah hyung?" Kening Sandeul berkerutu memikirkan ucapan Hyungnya.

"Bukan Cannie. Surprise itu kejutan. Jadi nanti daddy dan mommy terkejut dengan kado yang kita beri" Taemin menuju meja belajarnya memandang tugas gambar yang diberikan oleh seonsaengnimnya tadi. Taemin kurang suka menggambar. Tapi kata seonsaengnim kita bisa menggambar apa saja. mengekspresikan perasaan kita yang tertuang dalam selembar kertas. Apapun karya yang dihasilkan tak peduli baik ataupun buruk semua itu mengandung cerita dan juga bernilai keindahan yang dapat membawa kebahagian. (ini dari smp setiap ditanya pengertian seni jawabannya ya ini jadi maklum kalo ngaco hahahaha)

Lampu tak kasat mata muncul diatas kepala bocah rambut berjamur itu.

"AHA!" dijentikkannya tangannya dengan Sumringah. Mata kecilnya berbinar-binar ceria. Sandeul memandang bingung hyung kesayangannya itu. Matanya tak lepas memandang sang hyung meski yang hanya bisa dilihatnya punggung sempit sang kakak yang memunggunginya.

"Hyung kenapa cih teliak-teliak begitu?" Sandeul menggigit gemas guling sang kakak. Taemin berbalik dan langsung merebut sang guling yang kini menjadi korban kesadisan gigi kelinci Sandeul. Dengan memasang wajah yang digarang-garangkan Taemin memeluk sang guling setelah mengamankan Tuan Bear di tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau Sandeul.

"Cannie kebiasaan deh suka gigit-gigit guling. Kasian guling hyung nanti jelek gara-gara Cannie" protes Taemin.

Sandeul bukannya ketakutan malah mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal jangan lupa dia terlihat memonyongkan bibirnya. Melihat itu Taemin tak kuasa menahan tawa. Adiknya ini menurunkan gen keimutan mommynya dengan kadar 100%. Dengan gemas dicubiti pipi sang adik sebelum melayangkan kecupan singkat dipipi empuk itu. Taemin menarik lengan Sandeul untuk berdiri dari ranjang. Meski masih memasang wajah kesal Sandeul tetap menurut saja.

"Maafkan hyung ne. sudah jangan ngambek begitu. Nah sekarang ayo kita kekamar saengie kembar. Hyung sudah tau hadiah apa yang akan kita beri."

Mendengar itu Sandeul mendongak melihat sang kakak. Di tangan Taemin kini ada gumpalan kertas karton yang entah dimana dia menemukannya.

"Hyung mau apah?" Taemin tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya lebih memilih menyuruh sang adik memegang sekotak besar pensil warna lantas menyeret sang adik menuju kamar adiknya yang kembar

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membenahi letak kacamatanya saat dilihatnya sang istri memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan secangkir teh manis. Dengan pelan Sungmin meletakkan cangkir itu lalu tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Tanpa diminta Sungmin berjalan kebelakang suaminya duduk. Tangan halusnya mulai memijit pelan bahu sang suami. Dia sangat amat tau suaminya ini benar-benar sibuk namun karena hari ini adalah hari special buat mereka maka Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencutikan diri sendiri. Masa bodo dengan bossnya. Dia tinggal sedikit mengancam sang boss Yesung, sepupunya sendiri. Yesung selalu kalah telak jika Kyuhyun sudah mengancam. Namun sebagai pekerja yang bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun tetap harus melaksanakan berkas-berkas bernilai tinggi itu dirumahnya.

"Lelah ya sayang?" Meski sungmin tau jawabannya namun dia lebih memilih membuka percakapan dengan pertanyaan itu. Dengan pelan kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi tangan lembut sang istri yang mencoba merilekskan tbuhnya.

"Aku sangat lelah Minimi. Kau tahu tadi aku meminta tuhan mengirimkan aku bidadari cantik untuk datang menghilangkan penatku. Dan aku tak menyangka tuhan menjawab dengan cepat" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang terkembang. Sungmin memukul pelan pundak sang suami sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya dengan sempurna memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin sembari meraba-raba menikmati kelembutan kulit Sungmin yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kulit baby twins yang masih bayi.

" aku serasa mengelus pipi baby saja yeobo. Tidak terasa yah kita sudah bersama selama 8 tahun ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia lalu menarik lengan sang istri menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin menyamankan diri duduk dengan menyandarkan beban tubuhnya ke tubuh sang suami. Bisa dirasakannya dada bidang yang selalu menjadi tempat pelabuhan favoritnya jika mereka habis melepaskan hasrat dan gejolak cinta yang membuncah dimalam hari. Dada bidang Kyuhyun selalu menjadi tempat terhangat saat Kyuhyun merengkuhnya penuh kedalam pelukan yang menenangkan.

" Ya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa takdirku adalah bersama dirimu" ucap Sungmin. Dirinya lalu merunduk mengambil cangkir berisi teh itu dan menyodrkan ke Kyuhyun.

" Minumlah selagi masih hangat" pintanya

Kyuhyun meneguk teh itu. Meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar ketenggorokannya. Sama dengan hidupnya yang selalu menghangat. Setelah menyesap berapa teguk kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir itu lalu mulai kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang masih ada dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang Istri.

"Kyu, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? Bahkan kau tau aku adalah seorang namja" Sungmin mendongak membiarkan mata foxynya menubruk bola mata Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menyelami pandangan.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu karena itu kau. Karena orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Karena orang itu adalah ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku mendapatkan jawabannya sejak pertama kita bertemu. Sejak pertama kita saling menyelami pandang seperti ini " jelas Kyuhyun.

" Benarkah?"

.

.

.

**[ Yang dicetak bold itu Flash back ]**

**{Kyuhyun POV}**

**Ah sial. Kenapa hari ini aku sial terus sih. Demi semua karakter dalam PSP tercintaku ini aku tak terima Appa membawakanku yeoja tak jelas macam dirinya. Sebut saja dia mawar. Aku malas menyebut namanya. Dan apa lagi katanya dijodohkan? HELOOO! Apa aku salah melihat tahun dikalender tadi? Ini 2006 dan masih jaman kah perjodohan itu. Kalau saja aku tak ingat warisan maka aku akan memilih kabur dari rumah mewah ini. Tapi mau kabur kemana sedangkan diriku hanya remaja tanggung yang baru menginjak usia 21 tahun. Masih terlalu dini untuk mencoba minggat dari rumah. Mau makan apa aku dijalan. Sory, diriku memiliki Motto: Manfaatkan kekayaan appamu selagi masih bisa dimanfaatkan. Hey, jangan melototiku seperti itu. Aku bukannya tak mau lepas dari kemewahan tapi sekali lagi aku hanya mencoba Me-man-fa-at-kan. Tuhan telah memberikanku kemudahan dan limpahan kemewahan untuk apa ku tolak. Itu sama saja dengan tidak bersyukur. Dan kurasa tuhan juga tak akan senang melihat hambanya yang tampan ini memiskinkan diri. Lagian appa dan ummaku begitu baik. Sangat memanjakanku lagi. **

**Oke perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun dengan Titel dibelakang nama Tampan, kaya dan mempesona. Jadi kalau digabungkan menjadi Cho Kyuhyun Tampan Kaya dan Mempesona. Oke stop dengan berbasa basi. Tadi aku telah menemui appa kesayanganku itu untuk mengajukan protes. Kalau bisa aku akan memanggil pasukan evil dineraka untuk melakukan aksi mogok ngeevilin orang di depan kantor appa. Konyol? Aneh? Absurd? Yeah itu nama tengahku.**

**Braak**

" **APPAAAA! AKU TAK TERIMA DIJODOHKAN DENGAN YEOJA ITU!" kuyakin suaraku yang merdu kini sudah tak merdu lagi melengking pastinya. Appa yang saat itu asyik dengan tugas kantornya hanya melirikku sekilas. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan berkasnya.**

" **Appa aku benar-benar tak ingin dijodohkan!" geramku. **

" **Berisik sekali kau nak." Appa mulai meletakkan berkas-berkasnya dan mengajakku duduk disofa tamu. Aku menurut. **

" **Ini sudah menjadi tradisi dikeluarga kita. Dan kau sebagai putra kebanggaan keluarga Cho pantang untuk mengingkarinya. Sekarang usiamu 21 tahun. kau tahu tradisi kita kan? Ahra noonamu juga menikah diusia ini. Dengan namja pilihan appa. Dan kau lihat keluarga mereka jadi begitu harmonis dan bahagia. Appa malah telah menimang cucu."**

"**Tapi appa, aku juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Apa appa mau aku bercerai setelah mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan hari itu juga. Tidak kan. Jadi ku mohon appa. Biarkan aku mencari jodohku sendiri." Kyuhyun menatap harap Appanya. Wajah tegas yang telah dimakan usia itu tengah menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kyuhyun. Sebelum akhirnya helaan napas pasrah itu terdengar.**

" **Baiklah. Kau bebas mencari orang yang kau cintai" Yes! Aku tertawa girang mendengar keputusan appa.**

" **Jangan senang dulu. Ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi" deg mendengar kata 'syarat' membuatku lemas. Pasti syaratnya aneh-aneh. Aku tau kebiasaan appa. Senang sekali dia melihatku menderita. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Klontang klontang klontang**

**Aku dengar dan tahu suara kaleng kerempeng yang ku tendang ini menjadikan ku sorotan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan ini. Namun apa peduliku, yang saat ini melanglang buana di pikiranku adalah syarat appa. Dia mengizinkanku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Tapi dengan syarat aku harus mencari orang yang kucintai dalam 13 hari. Jika tidak maka aku harus menikahi yeoja bermuka tebal itu yang oke kali ini sebut dia Raflessia Arnoldi. Setelah kupikir-pikir Mawar terlalu bagus untuknya. **

**Pertanyaannya, apa menemukan orang yang kucintai semudah menyelesaikan 25 level dalam sebuah game? Belum tentu juga selama itu aku langsung mencintai dirinya. Cinta pandangan pertama, mendengarnya saja aku seakan tergelitik geli. **

**Karena keasyikan menggerutu dan melampiaskan amarah pada kaleng yang kutendang tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Harum rambutnya menggelitiki indera penciumanku sebelum akhirnya kesadaran ku dapatkan untuk segera menahan diri agar tak oleng ke tanah. Namun orang yang ku tabrak nampaknya tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan dirinya dengan cepat kurengkuh dia, menahan beban tubuhnya untuk tak mencium aspal. **

**Deg**

**Dan saat itu pandangan mata kami saling bertemu. Jantungku berdetak tak oh please, darimana datangnya kupu-kupu yang bergejolak didalam perutku. Mata foxy itu membulat dan berkedip perlahan. Aku bahkan tak bisa menarik napas seakan meresapi detik yang berlalu. Kumohon tuhan lamakan detik ini. Aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pandangan matanya. Mata itu seakan memanggil diriku. Mata itu seakan menjanjikan kebahagian denganku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat masa depanku lewat bola mata itu. A-aku oke aku bisa merasakan bola mata itu seakan membawah panah cinta yang turut menembus hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta. **

"**M-maaf tuan bisa anda lepaskan tangan anda?" suara itu berdengung manis ditelingaku. Dengan tak rela kulepaskan rengkuhanku. Bisa kurasakan darahku mendidih seketika. Dia lantas membenahi diri sebelum pada akhirnya dia melirik ke arloji berwarna pink. **

"**Astaga... jam 1 lewat. Mati aku.. aku telat." Dengan cepat dia bergegas meninggalkanku. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berbalik dan menunduk dalam dihadapanku.**

"**Terimakasih tuan" setelahnya dia berlalu dari hadapanku dengan cepat. Aku baru tersaar dari keautisanku saat tak ku tanya siapa namanya tadi. Bodoh! **

**Kulirik arloji digitalku. Terpampang disana angka 13.07. akan aku catat baik-baik momet itu diotakku. Karena pada angka ini aku mulai merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan itu sungguh membuatku melayang.**

**Tuk**

**Kakiku yang harusnya menendang kaleng malah menabrak kecil dompet berwarna pink. Aku menunduk dan melihat isi dalamnya. Mataku membulat bukan karena lembaran uang didalamnya. Camkan baik-baik aku ini masih kaya jadi tak ada niat untuk mengambil uang orang. Mataku membulat kaget melihat wajah orang yang telah mencuri hatiku tadi. Ku ambil kartu tanda pengenalnya. Mengamati nama yang terukir indah disana. Lee Sungmin. Mataku terus turun untuk membaca hal lain tentang dirinya sampai pada suatu kata yang membuat mataku semakin membulat. Namja. Dia namja. Lee Sungmin seorang namja. Pencuri hatiku sekaligus cinta pertamaku seorang Namja?! Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku harus mendapatkannya. Harus.**

.

.

.

" Ne, saat aku melihat matamu lah aku jatuh cinta padamu yeobo." Ujar Kyuhyun.

" Manis sekali suamiku ini. Aku tak mengira bahwa aku bisa menjadi pria beruntung yang dicintai olehmu pertama kali" kini Sungmin berbalik memberi kecupan singkat di bibir tebal suaminya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membalas dengan lumatan penuh namun dia memilih untuk tak membalas. Dia benar-benar ingin bersama dengan istrinya kini mengingat awal-awal mereka bertemu. Mengingat apa saja yang terjadi dalam mengarungi biduk rumah tangganya.

" Kau tak tahu betapa kagetnya aku saat kau membawaku dihadapan appa dan umma. Terlebih kau mengatakan pada semua orang disana akan menikahiku. Aku bersumpah melihat wajah penuh amarah appa disitu. Membuatku takut"

Hap

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh sang istri menuju pintu Doraemon –istilah sang istri- yang menjadi penghubung kamar dan ruang kerjanya.

" Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Hanya ingin menyamankan diri. Hah~ indahnya hidup" kini mereka terbaring di ranjang besar itu. Tangan Sungmin membuat pola-pola lingkaran didada Kyuhyun. Tak bermaksud menggoda. Dan Kyuhyun paham akan hal itu.

" Kyu bagaimana kalau saat itu appa tak ingin menikahkan kita?" Sungmin mendongak dan Kyuhyun mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin

" Itu tak akan terjadi. Kau tahu sendirikan apa yang terjadi saat itu."

**{Sungmin POV}**

" **Marry me, Lee Sungmin" rasanya jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Kalimat sakral itu terlontar dari bibir seorang namja yang baru ku kenal beberapa hari ini. Namja yang hangat dan ceria. Namja yang tampan dan penuh pesona. Yeoja manapun akan langsung mengiyakan ajakan istimewa itu. Tapi siapa aku? Aku bukan yeoja. Dan apa namja dihadapanku itu sedang bercandakah? Jika iya, ini sungguh tidak lucu. **

" **Aku serius Lee Sungmin" aku kembali terpaku ditempat. Seperti mengetahui apa isi kepalaku dan sungguh membuatku terkejut. Dia serius.**

" **Tapi aku namja" yah aku harus memperjelaskan genderku dihadapannya. Janganlah terlalu menghiburku. Aku tahu hubungan sesama namja masih menjadi tabu dilingkungan kami. Apa kata orang nanti.**

" **aku tau. Dan aku tak peduli dengan omongan orang. Yang menjalani pernikahan ini adalah Kita. Bukan mereka" tak pernah ku lihat seseorang begitu bersungguh-sungguh dihadapanku. Bohong jika aku tak merasakan detak-detak dan desiran saat berada disisinya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menetralkan desiran itu tapi kenapa namja dihadapanku ini selalu saja menguatkan desiran itu. Ibarat kata api ini semakin membara saja.**

**Aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga membuatku mau saja mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dan saat ku tersadar kami telah berada di dalam rumahnya. Dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, dia mengikrarkan keinginannya.**

"**Appa aku ingin menikahi Sungmin" aku bisa melihatnya. Aura kemarahan menguar dari tuan Cho. Aku tahu ini sama saja mencoreng nama baik keluarganya. Kalian bertanya apakah aku mencintai Kyuhyun? Jawabannya aku tak tau. Kyuhyun datang dengan tiba-tiba dan seakan menyentakku. Aku tak bisa berpikir desiran yang kumaksud itu cinta. Tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun akan sanggup membuatku bahagia.**

"**Dia namja nak" aku dengar suara bergetar dari ibu paruh baya yang aku taksir itu adalah umma Kyuhyun.**

"**Appa telah berjanji padaku. Jika aku bisa menemukan Orang yang kucintai maka syarat 13 hari itu terpenuhi. Appa hanya menekankan kata orang. Bukan Yeoja ataupun Namja. Dan aku berharap, sebagai seorang Cho apppa pantang menjilat ludah sendiri" kata Kyuhyun kasar namun terlihat tegas. Tangannya menggenggam jemariku erat. Seakan ingin aku menguatinya.**

**Helaan napas terpaksa itu keluar dari bibir sang appa. Dan singkat cerita dia menerima pernikahan itu namun tidak memberikan kami restu. Hanya sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya adalah Cho yang pantang ingkar janji. **

**.**

**.**

" Kau tau yeobo, bukan restu appa yang sulit aku dapatkan. Tapi cintamulah yang amat sulit aku raih" Kyuhyun menerawang kelangit-langit. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana pernikahan sakral mereka tergelar sederhana. Disebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota. Hanya beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan itu. Kyuhyun juga masih mengingat bagaimana keras dan panasnya tamparan yang di layangkan tuan Lee selaku orangtua istrinya itu. Bahkan di Moment tersebut Tuan Lee tak sudi menampakkan diri.

" Mianhe, kau pasti terluka saat itu" Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Kau tau sendiri bagaimana bingungnya aku saat itu. Kita baru berkenalan saat kau mengembalikan dompetku. Dan dalam hitungan hari aku sudah menjadi istrimu. Sejujurnya saat itu aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin sendu.

" Aku tau hal itu. Makanya aku memberikanmu waktu untuk kita saling mengenal. Dan aku bersyukur dirimu bisa membalas cintaku ini"

" Siapa yang bisa menolak limpahan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Bahkan rasa cintaku padamu belum cukup membayar semua kebahagian yang kau beri untuk, Kyu. A-aku.. maaf kalau selama ini aku belum jadi istri yang baik" isakan pelan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan airmata itu dan memberi kecupan di kelopak mata Sungmin yang menutup. Mata ini tak boleh bersedih. Karena mata ini adalah dunianya.

" Apanya yang belum jadi istri yang baik. Taemin, Sandeul, Youngmin dan Kwangmin sudah menjadi bukti nyata kebahagian tak terkira yang kau limpahkan padaku. Dan juga sebagai bukti betapa pasrahnya dirimu mendesahkan namaku keras-keras disetiap malam panjang kita" Kyuhyun mengerling jail. Sontak membuat muka Sungmin memerah malu.

" Taemin sudah 7 tahun kini. Dan Orang tua kita telah memberi restu semenjak kelahiran Taemin. Aku merasa tuhan begitu baik pada keluarga kita. Dia tak ingin menyusahkan kita lama-lama." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

" Iya sayang, tuhan sangat menyayangi kita. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka memiliki organ spesial ini. Kupikir kita hanya akan mendapatkan Taemin saja."

" Itu karena kehebatanku maka Sandeul dan twins bisa lahir juga kini"

" Yeah, karena kau begitu mesum yeobo" rajuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa menanggapinya. Ah hari yang menyenangkan bisa berduaan begini. Rasanya ingin setiap hari dia memeluk Sungmin.

" Ah kyu kenapa memilih tanggal 13 Juli sebagai pernikahan kita? Ini pertanyaan yang dari dulu ingin kutanyakan. Terlebih waktu itu kau begitu bersemangat menyebut tanggal ini dulu. Seperti ada moment penting dengan angka 13. Padahal beberapa orang beranggapan 13 itu angka sial. Dan aku juga beranggapan demikian" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Karena aku bertemu malaikat di angka 13. Dan sejak itu 13 adalah angka keberuntunganku"

" bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Kini Sungmin berkerut.

" Bagaimana bisa kau lupa waktu kita pertama bertemu. Saat itu pukul 13.07 dan otakku sangat mengingat kedua angka ku jadikan saja angka istimewa itu menjadi hari sakral kita. 13 July 2006. Mendengarnya saja aku sangat bahagia"

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya lalu mendudukkan diri. Kyuhyun hanya melihat saja saat Sungmin menyodorkan bungkasan berwarna merah hati itu kehadapannya.

" Apa ini?" tanyanya

" Buka saja" dan Kyuhyun terlonjak senang melihat Psp berwarna hitam metalik itu digenggamannya. Sudah sangat lama dia tak memiliki game itu. Semenjak mereka memiliki Taemin maka saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar melepaskan sisi kekanakannya dengan terus bekerja dan bekerja demi kehidupan anak dan istrinya.

" Gomawo yeobo" kecupan hangat itu mendarat didahi Sungmin. Dan Sungmin bahagia melihat hadiahnya diterima baik oleh Kyuhyun.

" Maaf aku tak menyiapkan hadiah. Namun bisa kupastikan malam nanti kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu"

Cup

Kyuhyun awalnya hanya mengecup saja namun seiring berjalannya waktu ciuman itu semakin intens saja sebelum akhirnya di interupsi oleh suara keras yang berasal dari arah ruang keluarga

BRAAAKK

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tersentak

" Oh tidak. Anak-anak!"

.

.

.

" YA! Cho Sandeul sudah Hyung bilang hati-hatikan" Taemin berkacak pinggang melihat kericuhan yang dibuat adik keduanya itu. Bagaimana tidak Sandeul menabrak beberapa benda hingga berserakan dilantai. Ruang keluarga itu nampak seperti kapal pecah. Pensil warna berserakan dimana-mana. Baby Twins nampak asyik menggores garis asal di atas karton. Di karton itu juga terlukis beberapa gambar yang harusnya sih menyerupai orang yang saling berpegangan tangan. 2 gambar lelaki dewasa dan 4 gambar lelaki kecil yang berada ditengah kedua lelaki dewasa. Gambar itu penuh warna dan bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang abstrak.

" Ya! Youngmin jangan digarisi gambar yang itu" Taemin buru-buru mengambil pensil dari genggaman sang adik. Youngmin melayangkan protesnya dengan ucapan yang belum sempurna.

" YUUUNNGGG..." protes youngmin marah.

" na nana nanana" alunan nada pelan itu membuat Taemin membalikkan badan melihat satu lagi adiknya yang membuat ulah..

" Omonaaa... Cho Kwangmin jangan mengotori dinding" ujarnya mencoba menghalau Kwangmin yang asyik menempelkan tangannya yang berlumuran cat berwarna biru kearah dinding. Tangannya bertepuk senang melihat cetakan telapak tangannya didinding itu. Melihat keasyikan baru saudara kembarnya Youngmin dengan langkah tertatihnya turut menuju dinding sebelumnya mengobrak abrik isi kaleng cat berwarna pink berukuran sedang yang diambil taemin digudang beberapa saat yang lalu sampai beberapa bagian keluar terciprat. Dengan semangat diikuti langkah kwangmin yang lebih dulu mencetak telapak tangan kecil itu didinding.

" Cannie... gendong Youngmin" titah sang kakak. Taemin masih berusaha melepaskan Kwangmin dari permainannya. Tapi Kwangmin tetap bersikeras. Dia sangat suka melihat telapak tangannya didinding itu.

" uhh.. uuuu... Tetem hyung Cannie tidak kuat gendong youngie.. youngie gendut. Belat hyungie" gerutu Sandeul sambil tetap berupaya menggendong sang adik. Namun karena masih sama-sama kecil membuat Sandeul amat kewalahan.

" Yongi Nda nduuuutt..." Youngmin meski asyik memainkan jemarinya didinding tetap saja tak terima di hina oleh kakaknya gendut. Dia tak gendut hanya montok seperti mommynya.

" Yongi Ndut. Cannie hyung cucah gendong. Ayo lepackan tanganmu Ndut. Nanti daddy malah." Bukannya mendengar ancaman sang kakak Youngmin malah geram di mendengar kata ' Ndut' yang diucapkan sang kakak. Dengan kekuatan dari mana Youngmin mendorong tubuh Sandeul yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Sandeul terhuyung tak siap menerima dorongan Youngmin sampai pada akhirnya—

BRAAAKK

Sandeul terjatuh setelah tersandung kaleng cat berwarna Pink itu. Tubuhnya mendarat cukup keras dilantai. Taemin luar biasa terkejut. Adiknya kini terbaring dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Cat pink itu meluber keluar membasahi tubuh sang adik. Dilihatnya mata Sandeul mulai berkaca, bibirnya bergetar. Taemin mulai was-was sedangkan sang kembar malah ayik melanjutkan aktifitasnya setelah di rasa kedua Hyungnya sudah tidak mengganggu.

" Mati aku" desis Taemin pelan. dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah...

" HUWEEEEEEEEE... ATIITTTT. HUWAAA MOMMY ATITT... HUWEEEEE" teriakan bercampur tangisan Sandeul menggema keseluruh ruangan.

" Ada apa ini?"

Deg

Jantung Taemin berdegup kencang mendengar suara ayahnya. Bisa di pastikan ayahnya akan sangat marah padanya. Ini semua karena ide bodohnya. Andai saja dia tak mengajak adiknya untuk menggambar sebagai hadiah anniversary kedua orang tuanya maka kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. dan bubur sudah di makan eyang subur.

" Omona Cannie" Sungmin buru-buru mengangkat anaknya yang terkapar dilantai. Sandeul langsung meringkuk masuk dipelukan ibunya. Dai menangis sambil mengaduh kepada ibu yang telah melahirkannya itu.

" Cho Taemin bisa kau jelaskan kepada daddy kenapa kekacauan ini terjadi?" Kyuhyun melipatkan tangan didepan dadanya. Matanya tajam menatap Taemin. Taemin sebagai objek terkunci mulai gelisah. Bibirnya gemetaran hendak menjawab namun rasanya dia menjadi sesak dan untuk menghirup oksigen saja susah. dia belum pernah melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun itu. Taemin lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam. tak berani menatap mata tajam sangat ayah.

" I-ini semua hiks salahku hiks." Isakan itu keluar seiring seluruh badan Taemin bergetar ketakutan. Sungmin memandang cemas anak sulungnya itu.

" Kyu sudah lah jangan terlalu keras pada puta kita" Sungmin memandang iba kearah Kyuhyun yang masih tetap tak mengubah ekspresinya. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat penampakan rumahnya menjadi sekacau ini. Pensil warna berserakan dan lebih membuat jantungnya nyeri melihat Sandeul terkapar dilantai berlepotan cat. Dia yang amat sangat menjaga puteranya agar tak merasakan sakit malah melihat Sandeul meraung-meraung kesakitan. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun ingin menuntut penjelasan dari putera sulungnya itu.

" Cho Taemin jawab daddy. Kenapa cat dan pensil warna berserakan disini" tuntut Kyuhyun

Taemin dengan tersedu berusaha menjawab sang ayah

" Hiks. Tetem Cuma ingin membuat hadiah hiks untuk daddy dan mommy. Tetem ajak adik-adik hiks hiks supaya bisa menggambar bersama hiks. Tetem tidak menyangka bisa jadi seperti hiks ini. Hiks mianhe dad" ucap Taemin penuh sesal. Kyuhyun meluluh mendengar ucapan sang anak. Dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh Taemin yang tak berhenti bergetar.

" Sudah sayang. Maafkan Daddy ne. Daddy tidak marah. Daddy hanya minta penjelasan. Jangan menangis lagi. Hati daddy sakit kalau melihat Taemin menangis begini. Maafkan daddy ne" dengan sayang dielusnya rambut Taemin penuh sayang. Taemin mendongak sembari menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Daddy mommy kemari" Taemin menyuruh orang tuanya mendekat lalu mengangkat karton yang tadi sudah digambarnya bersama adik-adiknya.

" Happy birthday dad, mom" ucapnya mencoba ceria. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang haru melihat karya yang dibuat anak-anaknya. Sandeul meski masih terisak meminta turun dari gendongan ibunya berlari kearah sang kakak.

" Ini yang buat Cannie cama Tetem hyung. Caengi kembal cuman bica colet-colet caja. Coly dad, mom kalau gambalnya jelek. Tetem hyung cangat payah diculuh menggambal. Lihat mom, gambal bunga cannie lebih cantikkan dibanding gambal olang hyung" jelas Sandeul mebuat Taemin mendelik kesal namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah tersenyum tertawa menyaksikan karya sang anak. Dia tertawa bahagia. Gambar ini memang tak sebagus pelukis terkenal. Namun gambar penuh cinta ini hanya di milikinya dan Sungmin.

" Terima kasih sayang. Daddy dan Mommy senang sekali." Sungmin mengecup kedua anaknya dengan sayang. Kyuhyun juga tak ketinggalan.

" Nananananananana" nyanyian itu kembali muncul dan Kyuhyun yang tadinya tak memperhatikan dinding terkejut bukan main. Dindingnya kini sudah di penuhi cetakan tangan bayi kecilnya itu. Si kembar masih asyik melukis sendiri tak menghiraukan keadaan haru biru tadi.

" Mommy dali tadi meleka telus gambal-gambal didinding. Yongi nakal mom. Dia dolong Cannie campai jatuh tlus nangis kelaas tadi" Adu Sandeul ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa berkata lagi. Dihempaskan dirinya kesofa sambil memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Dimarahi pun si kembar tak akan mempedulikannya. Mereka masih anak-anak. Dirasanya elusan di punggungnya. Dia melihat kearah Sungmin.

" Kita bisa mencat dinding itu nanti" tapi rupanya Kyuhyun berpikir lain. Dia bangkit mendekati putra kembarnya. Merangkul kedua putra kembarnya sembari mengecup kedua pucuk kepala mereka.

" Mom, daddy pikir bagaimana kalau kita hias saja dinding ini seperti mereka. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo baby!" ajak Sungin kepada Taemin dan Sandeul.

Hari itu mereka sibuk melukis didinding putih itu. Melukiskan betapa besar kebahagian mereka. Warna-warna yang berbaur menciptakan keindahan tersendiri. Merah. Kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, jingga, nila dan warna lainnya tidak hanya menciptakan pelangi namun lebih dari pelangi. Pelangi keluarga kecil mereka. Bagi Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin di hari ini kebahagiaan mereka melimpah ruah. Mereka saling berjanji dalam hati akan terus merayakan hari jadi mereka. Karena mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya melihat anak-anak mereka tumbuh nanti. Melihat anak mereka berkeluarga. Sampai kulit mereka keriput dan rambut mereka telah memutih cinta mereka akan terus ada.

Kyuhyun melirik jam didinding ruang keluarganya. 13.07. itu bukan masalah waktu semata. Namun Angka yang tanpa sadar telah menorehkan moment-moment terindah dalam hidupnya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegilaan yang terjadi bersama keluarga kecilnya. Menghabiskan hari penuh cinta ini. Oh indahnya hidup!

**END**

**Happy JOYDAY! Happy KYUMINday!**

**Huwaaa satu ff aku persembahkan untuk para joyers dan Kyumin tentunya.**

**Sejujurnya ini ff untuk ultah kyu, tapi aku rombak abis-abisan untuk joyday ini. Dan anggap saja anniversary pernikahan KyuMin tuh tanggal 13 july yah. Menyesuaikan cerita aja kkk :v**

**Jadi maaf yah kalau absurd. Dan di mohon nikmati saja *maksa hahahaha :D **

**Okeh aku hanya mau ucapin sekali lagi**

**Happy JOY-KYUMIN Day~~**

**Apa saja harapan kalian untuk Kyumin tahun ini dan mendatang?**

**Kunjungi kotak reviewnya jangan lupa... kekekekeke**

**For Kyumin This is Not END But AND**

**Keep calm and ship kyumin ^_^**

**Super Junior jjang! \(^0^)/**

**South Sulawesi, 12 July 2014. 16:05**

**Sign**

**** BLUE ****


End file.
